


龙舌兰与青草

by RuanSheng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanSheng/pseuds/RuanSheng
Summary: 是那个总被屏蔽掉的雷安文！
Relationships: Rentorar | Luxray/Windie | Arcanine
Kudos: 1





	龙舌兰与青草

**Author's Note:**

> 是那个总被屏蔽掉的雷安文！

雷狮在生物钟的影响下准时起了床，四周弥漫着龙舌兰酒与青草混杂一体的奇异气息。   
身侧的安迷修因为昨晚激烈的性事还安稳的睡着。  
不得不承认发情后的安迷修身体确实软，也比以前放的更开，甜腻的青草气息欲拒似还地层层包围两人，泪眼朦胧地骑士在到达激烈的高潮时甚至会下意识紧缩后穴，死死咬住自己那炽热柱体。平日里的安迷修可从不会干出如此损伤骑士道的行为。

昨晚安迷修的发情期来的太过突然。在雷狮打开家门的一刹那，浓烈的青草香气瞬间涌入他的鼻腔，里屋隐约传来安迷修咬紧牙关克制住的稀碎呻吟声。雷狮被这信息素刺激的不得不深呼吸让自己冷静下来。

缓慢有力的脚步声由远及近，那股醉人的、该死的属于雷狮的信息素不知何时已经顺着门缝飘进来。  
发情期的O本就被性欲冲昏头脑，雷狮的信息素让安迷修的心猛地一沉，脑中仅剩的理智就要飘走，后穴的渴望让他几乎想要不顾一切哀求雷狮插进来，强烈的空虚感折磨的他快要疯了。  
但安迷修的骑士精神不允许他那么做。他发狠咬破舌尖，血腥味稍微拉回一点他残存的理智。几乎是咬牙切齿般对着门外那人低声嘶吼：“雷狮……别拐弯抹角的……到底做不做！”声音暗哑、隐忍，却又带着矛盾的、不易察觉的色气与哀求。  
屋外那人细不可闻地冷哼一声，并未做出回答，却释放出更浓烈的信息素，浓郁的龙舌兰酒味道熏的安迷修几乎要不顾一切沉醉于其中，那点剩余的理智被喷涌而出的欲望压在脑后。

“安迷修啊……想要吗？”雷狮不知何时已经打开房门，皮鞋踏在木质地板上发出清脆声响。他在安迷修床前俯下身，爱怜又恶趣味的抚摸安迷修因发情而敏感粉红的身体。  
“你看，这里都挺起来了，还有这里……”  
随着雷狮带着诱惑的磁性嗓音，冰凉修长的手指抚摸过乳首，顺着安迷修漂亮的人鱼线在腰窝处旋转徘徊，然后继续向下，掰开人的双腿，纤长手指毫不怜惜插进那人后穴。修剪的圆润的指甲挠过温热肠肉，找准敏感点不轻不重摁下去。  
满意看着安迷修被刺激地下意识挺起细腰，隐忍许久的呻吟终于从嘴里流露出，充满情欲的眼睛迷茫看着雷狮，后穴紧紧咬着雷狮的手指不让他拔出去。

“说‘想被插入我’，我就满足你。”难得能有一次欺负这骑士的机会雷狮此刻的声音是那么遥远又魅惑。理智与自尊，欲望与坚守的信念在安迷修脑海中激烈对抗着，他差不多要脱口而出了，却在最后关头咬紧嘴唇，鲜血顺着他不屈的面部轮廓缓缓淌下，与雪白肌肤形成强烈反差。  
“要做便做，不做就把抑制剂给我。”安迷修额头青筋凸起，用尽全身力气一字一句咬牙道。手指因为狠抓床单早就发白，浑身颤抖着渴望抚摸，又锁定那人模糊身影坚韧地吐出话语。

“啊啊，真是服了你了。”见安迷修快要崩溃，雷狮低沉地叹了口气。早已充血变得坚挺那物对准安迷修穴口，就着O自动分泌的肠液破开层层肠肉，直接到了最里端。肠肉几乎是欢喜地，争先恐后地紧紧包围住炽热肉棒。  
“唔！！太…太深了……”即使是发情期的自己仍旧有点吃不消雷狮的尺寸。在肉棒进入体内的一刹那，安迷修呻吟出声。  
熟知安迷修敏感点的雷狮大力戳弄着，肉棒几乎全根抽出又全根没入，几乎卵袋都要被塞入。安迷修后穴不断分泌着肠液，在两人交合处顺着会阴流下，打湿了床单。穴口的液体被撞击得发白，不断发出啪啪的淫荡声响。  
“唔啊……太…激烈了……啊！”安迷修眼角泛红，生理泪水夺眶而出，他剧烈颤抖着，爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，甚至挺起腰，双腿勾住雷狮精壮后腰方便他插入的更深。此时的安迷修终于露出了像寻常O一样沉醉于情欲的表情，晶亮唾液甚至流到了锁骨处，又被雷狮细致地舔弄干净。雷狮低头咬住安迷修的后颈，虎牙咬破他的腺体。  
雷狮眼眸一暗，就着插入的姿势将安迷修抱起，打开他的双腿让他全身悬空，仅有肉棒是他的支点，安迷修下意识向后伸手揽住雷狮的脖颈。  
这个姿势让肉棒深入到从来没被进入过的生殖器腔，安迷修被强烈的刺激激的说不出话，伸长脖颈大张着嘴，全身剧烈颤抖着翻起白眼，高潮使得颤颤巍巍的小肉棒瞬间喷射出精液，弄得安迷修自己小腹上全都是。  
雷狮边走边挺动腰肢，不紧不慢地来到那巨大的穿衣镜前。“你看，安迷修，现在的你都变成什么样子了。”作为O的本能，安迷修下意识服从了身为A的雷狮。眼前正呈现出一副淫荡的画面。被人抱起来边操边走，肠液与前列腺液滴答滴答地落在昂贵地毯上，骄傲的发型被弄得乱糟糟的，汗液唾液与泪水的混合物流了安迷修一身，后穴被插入的情景一览无余，每次随着雷狮的撞击都会愉悦地紧锁着。而以往那个高洁的自己此时却是一副沉醉于性爱的表情，甚至每次肉棒的挺弄都会让他大声呻吟出声。  
如此香艳的画面与巨大的羞耻心竟然让安迷修尖叫着迎来了第三次高潮，混浊的白腥液体稀稀拉拉散落安迷修一身。  
“喂，不至于这样吧？”雷狮讶异的挑眉  
，饶有兴味的低头舔弄着安迷修的耳廓。见怀中的安迷修虽沉浸于欲望中却仍保持着身为骑士的高贵自尊，抿唇竟下意识勾起了嘴角。  
“不愧为骑士啊，安迷修。”雷狮吻掉安迷修眼角的眼泪，随着几次大力又快速的抽插，低吼一声叼住安迷修的后颈，将浓郁的精液一口气全部灌入安迷修的生殖腔。安迷修被这滚烫的液体浇灌着，被迫与雷狮共同迎来第三次高潮。

“ 不要了……啊…唔嗯……受不了了……”房间内隐隐约约传来令人脸红心跳的呻吟与肉体激烈碰撞的声音。

“喂，安迷修，夜还长呢，可别这么轻易就败下阵来啊。”雷狮轻笑着着在快要失去意识的安迷修耳畔吐息道。

雷狮不知怎的对着安迷修的睡颜发起了愣。  
安迷修把眼睛睁开了一条缝，声音因昨晚激烈的床事透着一股慵懒的沙哑。  
雷狮无所谓地抬眸。  
安迷修揉了揉酸疼的胳膊，身体的疼痛让刚刚升腾起的起床欲望消失殆尽。他带着鼻音的开口：“昨天晚上你太过火了，雷狮。”  
雷狮系扣子的手一顿，回头看了看安迷修。那人身上大大小小的满身咬痕和青紫，草莓印遍布全身。  
安迷修抬眼看了看雷狮，轻轻叹了口气。“我现在一动就腰疼。”  
呵。这骑士转性了，会撒娇了。  
“我想起床。”  
“你不是动不了吗？”  
“必须按时起床，规矩就是规矩。还有，你得负责。”  
雷狮懒冷笑一声，白了安迷修一眼。“不知道谁昨晚叫得那么欢。”  
头疼地走到人床边低头给安迷修一个吻，把人轻轻抱起来，让他坐在床边。  
眼前那人小麦色的躯体上，大大小小的布满了性事的痕迹，显得格外色情。偏偏人还是一副正经模样，像一只刚睡醒的高贵雪豹，勾的人想再次扑倒他。  
雷狮舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。“安迷修，我渴。”整个人似笑非笑的地看着安迷修，勾起人下巴迫使他仰视自己。  
“恶党，又玩什么花招？”安迷修意会，话虽如此，动作可一点也不含糊，俯身咬住人的嘴唇。  
没有蜻蜓点水，没有细腻柔情。两人唇齿间到处是战场，互不相让，发了狠地互相占据对方的高地。血腥味绽放在两人舌尖上，舌与舌互相追逐着，纠缠着，肆意掠夺着对方的天美。  
两人气息都有些不稳。雷狮率先松开了安迷修，但在人注意力松懈时又狠狠在人薄唇上咬了一口。  
骑士对恶党的偷袭表示了蔑视和不屑，并回咬了一口在人锁骨上。  
雷狮吃痛地一皱眉，毫不示弱地反咬一口在人手臂上。安迷修扬了扬眉。  
“雷狮，你是狗吗？”半晌安迷修幽幽开口。  
雷狮瞟人一眼，给人穿好衣服，动作轻柔，倒是没有占他一点便宜。  
清晨灿烂的阳光打在雷狮的逆着光的脸上，使他坚毅的脸部轮廓柔和了许多。  
安迷修鬼使神差地叫了一声雷狮的名字。  
“雷狮。”  
“嗯？”雷狮闻讯抬头，脸被阳光染的金黄，紫色眼眸里满是璀璨的斑点和温柔。清澈的眸子倒映着安迷修的身影。  
骑士眼里悄无声息地爬满了笑意，嘴角不自觉上扬起一个明媚的弧度。  
“你不觉得你笑得很傻逼吗？”  
雷狮刚刚温柔的表情荡然无存，莫名其妙又嫌恶地看着安迷修  
“……恶党，拿上你的雷神之锤跟我打一架？”安迷修额头青筋凸起，恶狠狠盯着雷狮。  
“来就来，下午三点。”  
“订好了啊，别反悔。”  
“会反悔的是你吧，傻逼骑士。

灿烂的阳光将房间打上温柔的光，照得人暖洋洋的，金色的尘埃在空气中飘舞着，给两人染上温暖的色调。青草与龙舌兰酒的气息一直飘向远方。


End file.
